cpstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin HEROES
A mysterious figure with an eye patch entered the room. He sat at a small conference table, on a large space station floating high above Club Penguin City. His swivel chair was facing the opposite direction of his agents, as he spoke in a mysterious tone. "It is a time for heroes. We must assemble a team." One agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. stood up. "But sir!" the agent responded nervously. "We can't! The island is in trouble. Sending a team would be too dangerous." Nick Fury spun around and stood up. "I am your leader. you will do as I say!" The penguin sighed. "Okay, sir." Nick Fury grinned. Ever since that Purple Super Hero Meteor had crashed into the island at the Dock, a penguin named Loki had arrived and caused havoc in town with his criminal gang of The Lizard and Venom. What he was doing was for the best, he thought. He needed to gather the city's best heroes to face an unstoppable force. "And so concludes our meeting." Nick Fury ended it with that. "The question is," He turned around and faced the window, looking down at the City. "Where are they now?" Nick Fury was very angry. Loki had stolen the Tessiract, a cosmic cube, in hopes of mind controlling the city. He already had taken one of his best soldiers, Hawkeye, and mind controlled him, and he wasn't sure who was next to face the fate Hawkeye had gotten himself into. "Toxic..." Fury called for his second in command, Toxic Terror, the island's first Super Hero. "...we must assemble The Avengers. Come." Fury said, as they boarded the Quinjet. "Call Agent Romanoff and tell her to meet us at City Hall. I have business to attend to." As the Quinjet landed at the Dock at the site of the meteor crash, Nick Fury and Toxic waddled out of the cockpit, crowded by reporters who wanted interviews for The Club Penguin Times. "No time. I must assemble a team." barked Nick Fury to the eager press. "Follow me." he whispered to Toxic. They entered the Snow Forts, where City Hall was located. His eyes grew in fear. "FIRE!" some citizens shouted, as a beam of light shot across the sky. A suit of gold and red armor landed on the roof. "Loki's work." a robotic voice sounded from under the hero's helmet. "Iron Man." said Nick Fury. "Yo Stark!" he shouted to the roof, as multimillionaire Tony Stark lifted his mask up and looked down at the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. "Hey Fury!" he said as he jumped from the roof to the ground, in front of Fury and Terror. "What do you need? And make it quick. The City Hall is on fire!" Nick Fury nodded. "We are forming a team. Remember the last time we met, when I mentioned the Avengers Initiative? We need you now. Once you have decided, meet us at the Dock, and we will board the Quinjet and go to the Helicarrier. Stark was excited. "I have heard enough. Let's go." Nick Fury wasn't so sure. "We must wait for Agent Natasha Romanoff. She has important information." Nick turned around to look at the Fire Department Team. "I fear we are too late." Iron Man used his jet repulsors, and turned them on water mode to clear the fire away. As he did, Loki jumped out of the building to flee. Iron Man smirked. Loki would not carry on with whatever he was up to. As the Fire Department Team cleared the board of selectman out of the City Hall building while a meeting was being held, Agent Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow rushed in on her S.H.I.E.L.D motorcycle. “I am here.” She called out. “Master Fury, here is the map you requested.” Nick observed the piece of paper. “Loki dropped it when he escaped from the meteor. It looks like a map of the… sewer?” she continued. “Fury was suspicious. “Interesting.” he said. “We must gather the rest of the team. We split up.” Toxic, Iron Man, and Black Widow nodded. After what seemed liked hours traveling around the City, the three heroes gathered the team that formed The Avengers. “Wait,” said Nick Fury. “We’re missing… oh.” He then said, as he thought about the terrible tragedy earlier that day. Loki had arrived in the Purple Super Hero Meteorite from his home planet, Asgard, and stole the Tessiract, using it to mind-control Fury’s number one assistant Hawkeye. They had to find where Loki was keeping him before he did anything bad. Every Avenger shouted “Avengers… ASSEMBLE!” They were to find Hawkeye and put an end to X’s rule of the city. X was Loki’s team of evil super villains. He had formed this group almost immediately after he arrived on Earth. Him and his team were on a mission to bring the Tessirect to the Cosmic Lord underground, where the evil Destructobot would be awakened, plunging Club Penguin into darkness forever. They were an unstoppable force, the Avengers thought. Unless their powers were used against them. They then proceeded to the Quinjet, flying over the island, inspecting super villain activity in the Control Room. "My pesky brother, Loki, seems to be robbing the bank. Could he be using that money to buy parts to make a machine so powerful, that it could destroy Club Penguin City?" Thor asked his team. Steel, The Incredible Hulk's brother shrugged. "I do not know." he said wisely. He was big and red, and looked almost exactly like Hulk, who was currently in his Bruce Banner form. Steel had fallen into a pool of red plasm while on mission, and he was mutated into a monster that grew as he killed. "That's where we should head." Captain America said. "He may have locked Hawkeye there." And so, Black Widow set course for the bank, right downtown, diagonally from City Hall. The huge jet landed, and The Avengerspiled out. "Follow me, team. Hulk... SMAAAAAAAAASH!" Hulk called out, as he smashed through the wall and caught Loki in the act of stealing gold. "Freeze, vile villain!" Iron Man shouted, rising his flipper up and blasting his repulsor. It hit Loki and bounced off of him, as if he were made of metal. Loki's face appeared to have an evil grin. "You cannot defeat me, FOOLS!" He then sped off in his jet bike, heading for the Town Center. "Okay, orders. You all stay here and gaurd the bank, I will chase Loki on my cycle." Captain America said as he hopped on his cycle amd sped off, as the biggest chase in Club Penguin's history was on.